littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria von Bathysphere
Victoria von Bathysphere is a character in LittleBigPlanet 2, who is a part of The Alliance. Victoria is the Creator Curator of Victoria's Laboratory. Story LittleBigPlanet 2 Da Vinci's Hideout Victoria is first mentioned by Larry Da Vinci, who tells Sackboy they must meet her and build an army out of her famous Sackbots, who she created in her lab to aid her in factory work, in order to defeat the Negativitron. Victoria's Laboratory They meet her as she flees on her steam-train, ready to leave after her house and laboratories are invaded by the Negativitron, who has sucked all her Sackbots to turn them into evil minions. She begs Sackboy for help and save all her work too, and the three of them set the train back to her house. During this, the player must save her train from evil cupcakes using the Grabinator, only stopped when the train crashes. Without further ado, she'll introduce the Sackboy to her gardens, which you must cross safely, has it is infested with cake meanies, corrupted by the influence of the Negativitron, as soon as their fabricated, and to the Creatinator with various pastry ammo (such as cakes and cupcakes), which comes in handy when you cross her infested kitchen in order to reach the power room, where her cupcake machine, source of all the cake meanies, is. When desactivating her machine, it stops, however it turns into a giant spider monster that Sackboy helps defeat. After you finish her levels, instead of going with Sackboy and Larry to The Factory of A Better Tomorrow, she stays and cleans up. Avalonia Victoria meets the rest of the Alliance after the Huge Spaceship has crashed and reminds the gang about Dr. Herbert Higginbotham, the only person qualified enough to fix it. When Clive and Sackboy leave to search him, she stays behind. The Cosmos Victoria goes aboard the Huge Spaceship with the rest of the team, and crashes with it, and is immedietly surrounded by a forcefield, along with the gang. She is later seen stranded on the planet, riding one of Avalon's bees, helping Sackboy on the quest for Avalon. She then proceeds to leave for the final battle but is locked by the Negativitron, along with the rest of the team, and assists to his speech. In the final battle against the Negativitron, she supplies the player with cake in the 3rd stage, along with Larry da Vinci, and when they win, along with the rest of the Allience, she returns to Craftworld happily. Rise of The Cakeling She returns once again in the Playstation Move storyline, Rise of the Cakeling. This time, she is working in the House That Science Built and, while creating a more powerful Brain Crane, one of her cake falls down from the upper floor and fuses with the crane, creating the evil Cakeling, that kidnaps her and her Sackbot assistant. She is found in the end, inside of a big cake, about to be baked by the Cakeling, along with the rest of the missing Sackbots, and is saved by Sackboy. She then proceeds to, along with the present characters, eat the Cakeling. LittleBigPlanet 3 Victoria does not make an appearance in the main story, but she does teach Term 2 of Popit Puzzles, along with Larry Da Vinci teaching Term 1. LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home As the party in Sackboy's honour is about to start, she and Larry are preparing the snacks, counting the cakes, and she reminds Larry about the invitations, which he forgot to send. Both witness Sackboy's return from Bunkum, but she is left alone when Larry is sucked into Newton's warp. She is later seen at the party, along with the rest of the guests, happy (almost) everyone made it. Character Appearance Victoria has a robotic body, with doll-like articulation points and a doll head with fair skin, with big blue eyes and blonde hair up in a clean bug bun. She has big shoulder pads and a furnance, surrounded by gold, in her chest. There is also a wind-up key in her back. She wears mostly copper, like her goggles and a long brown skirt and boots, as well as a pair of dangly cog earrings. Personality Victoria has big mood swings between sad and angry. While she is sad or angry, Larry Da Vinci tries to convince her that it is not her fault whether it is or not, but it never works. She is a hard-worker and a talented scientist and cook, though she tends to be a tad clumsy. Brutally honest and short tempered, Victoria is a sweet person in the inside who is insecure. Name Her name is a reference to Victoria Sponge Cake, a cake enjoyed by many English people, and her last name Bathysphere is a submersible hanging from a cable. Her surname (Von) hints that she's of German heritage, which is "of " in English. Trivia *She is voiced by Judith Sweeney, who is credited as Judy Sweeney in LittleBigPlanet 2. *Larry Da Vinci often calls her cake names like 'My Pineapple Upside-down cake' or 'My Iced Finger', indicating his affections for her. *The costume of Victoria can be collected by acing the last level of Victoria's laboratory, Kling Klong or completing all of the Popit Puzzle Term Two levels by collecting all the prizes on the last level. *Even though all her new dialogue in the game is spoken, she has new Magic Mouth gibberish voices in LittleBigPlanet 3. The same applies with Larry Da Vinci. **Coincidentally, they are the only characters from LittleBigPlanet 2 to return in LittleBigPlanet 3 as the Creator Curators of Popit Academy Term 1 (Da Vinci) and Term 2 (Victoria). *It has been mentioned that Victoria may be vulnerable to a bipolar disorder, which causes her to worry a lot. *There are stickers of Victoria as a child, which rather strangely portray her with white hair. This could be a beta design which was accidentally put into the main game, or just a mistake, maybe even deliberate. *In an early script of LBP2, Victoria appeared to be a salesperson, who sold sackbots. **The early script still had the spontaneous mood swings Victoria has now. Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Creator Curators Category:Alliance Members Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Characters Category:Story characters Category:Story Category:Female Characters Category:Popit Puzzle Category:Victoria's Laboratory Category:Voice Acted Characters Category:Popit Tutor